


13th Chair

by bookwormwriting



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Fanfic, Gen, Other, the reader is slightly oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormwriting/pseuds/bookwormwriting
Summary: Set after John Wick 2A 13th chair could be what saves John Wick's life after killing Santino D'Antonio in the New York Continental Hotel. It just works in my favor that I'm also paying back the debt owed to one John Wick by taking up the family mantle.





	13th Chair

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is in first person but the assumed description is female and being the heir to the 13th chair of the organization.

Right in between his eyes. You knew all of this yet you wouldn’t stop running. The bullet would be fired right in between the eyes. That wasn't the MO, really this man didn’t have a MO but with this contract, you're sure this is what the execution-style will be. A bullet right in between the eyes. 

Runningrunningrunningrunning. 

The stairs almost made you another casualty, but you didn’t care. Walk it off, it's not you who'll die tonight.   
Heart beating faster you don't doubt that he is faster. He's a man on a mission but you have to stop it before he finishes his business. 

You're crashing into people now moving down into the kitchen the cooks are used to people running down through the hallways but they stop when they see me run, remembering that the last time I did someone almost blew up the entire hotel. Running as fast as I could dodging people down the hallway I make it down to the door hastily placing the coin in its slot before pounding on the door-

Thud thud thud thud thud. 

You're minds screaming for the door to open but it takes another second to realize the man on the other side is taking his sweet time. After you're done here you'll deal with him.

Pushing past the man, slamming the door into him, you continue running, breath being pushed out of your lungs faster and faster your blood is pumping faster into and out of your heart. Your pulse is skyrocketing. 

You won't make it before the bullet, realize it now. 

You stop and try to think fast, trying to figure out something that would forgive the bullet that’s going to ring out any time now. Pacing, the man you owe is going to make the single most dangerous decision and you won't be able to stop him before the bullet hits the other man. 

Pulling your phone out you sent the 12 emails, making sure to add the different Continentals in there to make your point know. Next, you call them.

"I've emailed you all. Check it. You have only 2 minutes to decide. " Clipped and to the point. Just like you were taught. 

"What do you want?" Male. Thick Accent. Russian. 

"Rule over the empty chair, do with it as I see fit and ownership over the hotel and the John Wick contract. His life is mine."

"Chair does not go to you." Female, the accent is very fabricated. Trying to be the one sitting on the chair. Which means where is the British chair? Things to look into later. 

"The chair goes to me, remember who my mother is. It will go to whom I wish afterward, but John Wick's life is mine to do as I wish any attack on him and all that you’ve built, your ancestors have built will be coming down around your ears. Decide."

Silence. Pure silence to the point that I think the phone disconnected. I know it's not, but I still check anyway looking at the phone making sure I'm still connected.

"Deal."

The call clicks and an email comes up. John Wick's contract is terminated. Several phones ring out in this level of the hotel. Multiple grumbles that I can only assume were due to not having a chance to take a whack at John Wick. Well then, I guess I'll have to be careful with his body from now on. 

Now to deal with the Continental rules. My phone beeps and the contract is there, Winston's name has been removed and mine has been placed in the vacant spot. Grinning I pick up my pace to get to the bar where I can hear Winston trying to placate John and Santino. It won't work, John Wick doesn't like to be stabbed in the back, especially by the man who blew up his house. Poor John. I should make a note that his house and memorabilia should be replicated and placed back. So much work for one retired man. 

"John think about this. Don't do this John-" Winston is wasting his breath. John Wick already shot Santino D'Antonio.

"I finished my business." He growled out. In pain, panting because he still has adrenaline running in him. Oh god, his suit is red, it has a red tinge to it, it's dripping to the floor. Drip drip drip drip. 

I pull the gun out. One perfect shot and John Wick is done. Let's hope Winston does not kill me for this, he hates it when his rules are broken. 

John Wick realizes too late that the shot is coming to hit. He looks around a bit before stopping to look at me. He tries to move his mouth but can't, his body slowly becomes paralyzed till he falls to the ground.

"Oh, he will not like that. And since you broke Continental rules I can no longer protect you." Winston looks from John Wicks body to me as I climb down the stairs. 

"New rule Winston, when you own the life it becomes an object, and that object cannot do anything. If that object cannot do anything then Santino D'Antonio died from a bullet coming from a wall. Looks like his sister had a contingency plan set in motion should there be a contract on her head."

"You can't do that." 

"Check your phone."

I try to move John Wick but fail. "Have someone bring him to room 209. Bring the doctor also." I sigh. Looking around at the mess I direct one of the hotel boys to call the cleanup crew, telling him to send me the bill. 

I look to see a befuddled Winston and the workers of the Continental shuffling awkwardly not knowing who to obey. "Me. Obey my command. I own this, for now. So hop to it." Winston makes a nod towards me and everyone follows. 

Like the diligent worker bees they are, they start pulling John Wick up into the elevators and into the hotel itself. The cleanup crew come down and look towards us. They stare trying to see if I will die by Winston's commands and if they'll have a second body. Their phones ring out again. Continental management has changed. They realize this and get to work keeping their heads down. I guess they remember the last time I needed them to clean up a body scene. I do tend to have a bad temper, especially when my plans get fucked. 

"So what now. You have a chair, well let's be honest. A continental hotel and John Wick. What's next?" The man sits down and turns his body towards me. Posture is rigid like he's waiting for a fight, he won't get one. I don't want to fight him. Not when I owe him and the other managers so much. I owe to many people too much, take note of this and repay them. 

"Finish paying my debt. Finding a new chair, or trying to leave the chair and have the others rule together instead of the new law. And then leaving this hotel in your capable hands again. I'm sorry that I had to do this Winston, but I don’t like owing people." He should know this. The old man has known me since I was a child. 

"Understandable. But you know you have a target on your back now, and no cards up your sleeves. Also, do you really believe they will let you go knowing that you have the power over them? You would be a fool to believe so." He smiles and his eyes show that he finally caught it. He chuckles and claps his hands rubbing them before standing up and making his way towards me. "It wasn't everything, was it? You have more and an inside man. Don't you?" His hands are on my shoulders his voice turned serious. Eyes are searching. A wicked smirk of his crawls up on his lips. Laughter rings out from in between those lips and his start scrunching up, the lines at his eyes are more prominent. It shows his old age; a moment of panic and fear runs through my veins. A funeral will be needed. Another loved one I will be left to dig a grave for and bury them in it as tradition dictates. I swallow and try to smirk but Winston knows what's passed through my mind. He holds me close, rubbing my back. He hasn't done that since the last funeral. 

I straighten from the hug and answer his question "I learned from watching the best didn't I?" 

He smirks. His laughter spills out and his eyes light up. "I hope you don't get burned by this inside person. Things get to go downhill whenever there's so much at stake. Remember a man-"

"-Is always more likely to save his own skin if the situation turns against his favor no matter the relation. I know you and the other managers drilled that into my head."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX��

"I would take the time and think before you reach Jonathan. There is much you don’t know about." A voice on the right side of the room spoke out. Shuffling of a body moving slowly towards the bed like one would approach a wild, wounded and cornered animal. The again John Wick could be described as a wild, wounded and somewhat cornered animal in his current state. 

The man looked about, swiveling his head from side to side or as much as he could. His neck hurt from when one of D'Antonio's men hit his face causing his head to snap back. Turning over on his back he groans, the wounds are still fresh even though he's been asleep for the past two days. The doctor gave him a lot of pain meds that put him and his body under. The amount of stress it was in John Wick would have needed an entire triage center working on him to fix everything. 

He reaches for something to protect himself realizing that since he killed on Continental grounds he would get hunted down and killed. He can only grasp on air, all sharp object and anything that could have hurt Winston removed. This scares John a bit, because if there is nothing to protect himself then Winston at any moment can walk out and let the people who are possibly waiting for a chance to kill John would swarm in. 

"Wipe that thought. Sadly it isn't me who holds your life in their hands. You don't know her but, she is the best-kept secret by the previous chairs and all the Continental managers. She holds your life in her hands yet she is saying she owes you and that is why you're not being chased down the streets of New York. So tell me, John, how does she owe you something?" 

John squints, trying to see if Winston is serious or if he is just pulling one over John's head. Has happened before. But he doesn't even remember anything about a girl, especially one that would owe him anything. So, he shakes his head. Winston sighs and looks at the cup in his hands before handing it to John.

"Well then, that’s a bit of trouble. If we don’t figure out who squealed about our girl then she's in big trouble. "   
John keeps looking at Winston trying not to show just how much pain he's in simply by trying to sit up in bed. Water glass still in hand John exhales roughly and drinks the water trying to clear his throat.

"Our girl? I don’t know who you're talking about Winston."

Winston sighs and takes a seat in the high backed chair on the right again, unbuttoning his suit jacket and pulling up his pant legs as he sits. Clearing his throat he begins "Do you remember a couple of years back there used to be a little child running around the hotel? Hair long and wild you couldn’t tell if it was a boy or a girl?" 

John shakes his head. He vaguely remembers giggling. "Did this child ever interact with me?"

"Yes actually. She pulled on your pants leg trying to get you to her level. She was asking you how come your name was Baba Yaga and not Boogieman. She talked a mile a minute about how Baba Yaga wouldn't have been a good name for you as the name was for an old forest witch in Russia that would grant you wishes only to turn them into curses later on. You entertained her for a while, just enough for her to be picked up by a maid. You then turned to Charon and said 'Why do people like us ever have children? They will surely be the first to die if people are crossed.' You paid for your room and walked away." 

John takes a moment to think, trying to see if he remembers anything like this. Flashes of memories from before Helen and his retirement are always vague. He was a man of focus and finesse, remembering the details of unimportant things could cost him his life. Yet, the giggling comes back and a small voice asking him if he is Baba Yaga or the Boogieman and how he couldn't be both because he isn't a woman. Or at least he didn’t look like a woman.   
John looks towards Winston "I remember her giggling that’s it."

"That child is the woman who apparently owes you. And has taken up her mother's mantle as head chair and the Continental to make sure you don’t; die. Jonathan my friend you seem to have someone from up above looking down at you with fortune."

"Did she by any chance know Marcus?" At this inquiry, Winston goes still. Leaning forward and looking John straight in the eye he nods his head. 

"That man protected her and her mother until she died in a car accident. Then Marcus became a guardian. The only person her mother trusted with her kid. Marcus due to his occupation would take the child with him and discreetly drop her off at different Continentals all the time. Keeping her moving never in one place more than a week. He always thought that the car accident was something of a crafted mess from the other High Chairs." Winston looks out the window his right-hand holds his chin as it rests on the armrest. 

John Wick took in the information as well as the man staring out the window holding his chin in his hand. Possibly remembering this woman as a small girl with pigtails or no her hair was always in two-"Braids, she had two pigtails that were braided. She hated them and would remove them. Also, she would run away from the maids with the dresses and go down to the tailor for pants. Right?" 

Winston looks to John, not believing the man would remember the girl. But here it was confirmation that John Wick remembered her. 

"You strike me as a person to not forget details. Yet I understand that in your career one would get rid of the useless memories and details and focus only on those of great importance. The dresses the maids would place me in felt stuffy and itchy, and they wouldn't let me run around in dresses I had to sit down and be an immobile doll. Hated it. Felt so confined yet the pants gave me a bit of freedom, also the fact that the maids wouldn’t let me stay in them also made me curious why." The men look towards the hallway where I leaned against the wall. 

I didn’t want to walk into the room so I leaned close to the doorway. The way John Wick was wound tightly didn't give me confidence that I would make it out alive. John Wick looked at me, taking in my appearance from the top of my head to the bottom of my boots. I shifted slightly. Hated how he wasn't saying anything.

I think him replying to Winston was the longest I've ever heard him speak. No words.   
"Likho" Yeah, I looked a bit like my mother. But I am taller than her and have softer facial features than my mother. However, some say I inherited her cruel smile and cold eyes and behavior. Makes sense since she did bring misfortune.

Marcus would tell me how when mom would show up misfortune would set its eyes on those she dislikes. And somehow I have inherited that ability if this past meeting is anything to go by. But John seems to assume that I am my mother, he tenses and begins to move making sure the bed is between us. I don’t know why because he could kill me faster than I could even make it around the bed. 

"Come now John I told you, you have nothing to fear, she won't kill you right my dear?" Winston turns slightly in my direction I can tell from my periphery but my eyes stay on John. His body is covered in the worst bruises known to man, his shoulders and his sides took most of the bruising. Though if he were to turn around his back would be cut up. 

"Yup, nothing to worry about. How can I erase my debt when I kill you? Now if you gentlemen excuse me I am going to get into something comfortable and then sleep. They can drain you so fucking fast." I turn and walk away from the men. I'm too tired to even shower so that'll have to wait until after I wake up. "Hopefully Winston told him he can't leave the fucking room or else he's dead. I wouldn't want to chain the man to me to make sure he stays protected. Sleep. You need sleep." Changing my jeans and shirt to a large tee shirt with plaid shorts I crawl into my bed getting ready to sleep. My part of the debt is done, John Wick is alive and no one will touch him for they will deal with me.


End file.
